


Choices, Choices

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aided by visiting spirits, Severus has a choice to make. A spoof of Dickens' "A Christmas Carol".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices, Choices

**Title:** Choices, Choices  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Aided by visiting spirits, Severus has a choice to make. A spoof of Dickens' "A Christmas Carol".  
 **Word Count:** 2250  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Um, character death (very brief) but trust me, it's fluffy.  
 **A/N:** My final fic for 2008 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Today's prompt (#25) was "Joy to the World" and I hope everyone finds much joy in their lives this holiday season and beyond.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Choices, Choices

~

“I’m afraid I must refuse the invitation.”

Molly frowned and Severus again appreciated what a formidable witch she was. “Severus, we care about you. We’re worried.”

Severus bit back a sharp retort. “I appreciate your concern,” he said stiffly, “but I’m not accustomed to keeping Christmas with anyone. I must decline your offer.”

“Harry asked about you. He said your last date went well.”

Severus closed his eyes. “Molly--”

“Dinner is at six.” Molly smiled. “Have a nap. Perhaps you’ll change your mind.”

“I am not a child--” But she was gone, and, muttering, Severus disconnected the Floo. “Bloody interfering...”

After a brandy, he was calmer. Eyeing the clock, he saw three and settled on the sofa. Perhaps a short nap wouldn’t be amiss.

Sleep came quickly.

~

“Severus.”

Severus startled awake, groping for his wand. “Who’s there?”

“I should have thought you’d recognize me, my boy.”

Severus frowned. He would have sworn that sounded like... “Albus?”

“It’s good to see you, Severus.”

Albus looked much as he had in life, save for the sombre robes he wore. “You look positively...funereal,” Severus drawled.

Albus smiled. “I am on a serious mission.” Fixing Severus with a stern gaze, he continued, “You’re in danger.”

“Is Voldemort returning?” Severus sighed. “Can’t you lock him up over there?”

“Not Voldemort. YOU. You hold the fate of the world in your hands.”

“What, _again_?” Severus rolled his eyes.

Albus nodded. “If you do not act, all will be lost.”

“What do I have to do now?” Severus muttered, looking away.

“Just what you think is best.”

Severus growled. “Look, will you cut the bloody cryptic double-talk and tell me what is going on?”

A look of regret crossed Albus’ face. “I deserve that,” he admitted. “I’m afraid I am constrained by the circumstances, my boy, but all will be made clear soon. You’re to be visited by two spirits. You...know them both. Please listen to what they have to say.”

“Albus, you really must stop talking in riddles--” But Albus was gone, and Severus heaved a sigh and relaxed back onto the sofa. _Why must he always be so secretive?_

Eyes heavy, Severus once again drifted off.

~

“Get up, Snivellus.”

Severus’ eyes popped open, and this time he was half way though a hex before his brain kicked in. “ _Expelli_ \-- Black?”

Black looked much as he had once he’d escaped Azkaban and had devoured a few of Molly’s meals, not quite the handsome and carefree boy he’d been when he’d made Severus’ life a living hell, but also not the madman portrayed by his wanted posters. “Hullo, Snivelly,” he said.

Severus bit back his instinctive snarl. “Albus expects me to listen to _you_?” he sneered.

Black shrugged. “At least you know I’ve no ulterior motive. I couldn’t care less if you believe what I have to show you; although if you don’t you’re a fool.” Black smirked. “Are you a fool, Sniv?”

“Get out.”

“Apparently you are.”

“You expect me to listen to you when you call me that?”

Black shifted and Severus would have sworn he looked uncomfortable for a moment. “Old habit. Sorry.”

Severus laughed bitterly. “Oh, I sincerely doubt that.” Sitting up, he waved a hand. “Fine, tell me what you want to say, then leave.”

Black ran a hand through his hair. “I was a right prat in school, I admit that.” As Severus blinked up at him, Black had the grace to blush. “I never liked you, but it wasn’t because you were a Slytherin or any such rot.”

“Do get to the point.”

Exhaling, Black said, “Remus liked you too much. I could see there was something between the two of you so I--”

“You decided I needed to die.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you didn’t.”

Severus refused to allow Black’s word to mean anything. He simply...refused. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am,” he said coldly. “Is that all?”

Black shook his head. “Merlin knows what he sees in you. Fine, let’s go.”

“Go?”

“Yes. You didn’t think that was what I wanted you to listen to, did you?”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “What _who_ sees in me?”

Black smiled. “You do have the sexy brooding thing going for you, though.”

Severus’ mouth fell open. “You--”

The next moment Severus’ breath was gone, sucked away by a whirlwind, and in the next second he found himself standing next to Black in a church. Granger and Weasley were beside them, and Granger was crying. Black held a finger up to his lips.

“I can’t believe we didn’t see it,” she sobbed. “I thought he was just mildly depressed. I didn’t think he’d take Snape’s rejection so hard.”

Weasley, who was clearly holding back tears, took a shaky breath. “Hermione, none of us saw it. Who would have predicted that he’d drink himself to death over Snape?”

“What is the meaning of this?” Severus asked, directing his question to Granger since Black didn’t seem inclined to speak. She ignored him.

“She can’t see us,” Black said. “You can only watch this unfold.”

“The funeral is about to start.” Molly looked horrible, and Severus blinked. Had another of her children died? What the hell was going on?

“What are you trying to show me?” he asked Black.

“A possible future, if you do not act.”

Severus frowned. “Someone dies if I don’t act? What is it I’m supposed to do?”

Black pointed and Severus looked up to see an open casket. He drifted closer, not conscious of controlling the movement, and it was only when he got closer that he realised what he was seeing. Tousled black hair, eyes that would have been green if open but were closed in repose... “No--”

“He cared about you, and when you refused to believe he was serious about you he grew increasingly depressed,” Black said softly. “While I’m not your biggest fan, even I can see how he feels about you.”

“It was a mistake.”

“What was? The sex? Or what you said afterwards?”

Severus ignored that. “Is this...Is this what _will_ happen or what could happen?” he asked. “Is there a chance it won’t happen if I...act?”

“Albus wouldn’t have sent me if there was no chance,” Black said. “Seen enough? Or will it take seeing them put him in his grave to convince you?”

“Black--” Severus’ growl was cut off by another gust of wind, and when Severus looked around once more he was back on his sofa, in his own sparse living room. Shaken, he glanced over to the clock on the mantel, exhaling when he saw the time. Four. Perhaps he had time...

“Sev?”

Severus’ breath caught in his throat. “Lily?” he breathed. He was almost afraid to turn around.

She solved the problem by stepping in front of him. “Sev.” She looked wonderful, and Severus swallowed hard before meeting her eyes.

“I think I may yet have failed you,” he whispered.

Lily shook her head. “Not yet you haven’t.” Fixing him with a fierce look, she continued. “Nor shall you. I have faith in you, Sev. I always have, even when I said all those awful things.” This time she looked away from him. “I am so sorry for failing _you_ , Sev. I was a horrible friend. Forgive me?”

“How did you fail me?”

Lily sighed. “I all but pushed you into the Death Eaters. If only I had seen how horrid James and Sirius were to you--”

Severus nodded slowly. Now that he had the opportunity, he wasn’t about to miss it. “How did you miss it?” he asked simply. “It was clear for everyone to see.”

Eyes welling, Lily nodded. “It was. I told myself it was just boys being boys, that eventually James and Sirius would grow up and see what a great person you were, and then you called me that name--”

Severus made a soft, protesting noise and Lily held up a hand. “It hurt me, Sev, and I guess...I guess I wanted to hurt you back. I’m so sorry. I never meant for us to become so estranged. I thought you would sulk for a while and then come back, and when you didn’t, when you took up with the Death Eaters...” Lily was openly crying now. “I felt responsible. I _was_ responsible.

“I was responsible for my own actions,” Severus replied softly. “I called you that horrible thing, and when I saw what it did to us I vowed to never again use that word. I never have.”

“I know.” She smiled as his head snapped up. “I’ve watched over the years. I know you were forced to do many horrible things, but I did notice you never called anyone that again.”

“You’ve been...watching me?” Severus coloured.

Lily wiped her eyes and smiled. “Mmm, I have. And before you ask, yes, I saw Harry seduce you. My son has excellent taste, no matter what James thinks.”

Severus’ eyes widened in alarm. “Potter watched, too?”

“Not everything.” She shrugged. “I had the presence of mind to distract him when things got...heated.”

“Dear God.” Severus wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. “Lils--”

“Anyway, enough of this.” Lily straightened up and Severus saw once again his determined childhood friend. “I have things to show you.”

Severus shook his head. “If it’s anything like what Black had to show me--”

“Relax, Sev.” Lily smiled. “My vision is what I want for you and my son.”

“What--?”

This time it was a breeze that stole his breath, and on the next beat of his heart, Severus found himself standing outside a cottage, the lights all lit up. Fairy lights adorned the windows, and Severus could see an enormous Christmas tree through the front window.

“Eileen!”

Harry, his hair wild, was chasing after a toddler who appeared to be three at the most. She squealed when Harry scooped her up and into his arms. “What would your father say if I lost you?” he asked the giggling girl.

“He would suspect the fairies had kidnapped their lost sister,” a deep, amused voice purred from the door.

Severus’ mouth opened in shock.

“You look good,” Lily said from beside him. “Rested and fit. My son must agree with you.”

He _did_ look good, Severus had to admit. As he inspected himself in what had to be the future, he wondered how it was he could look so carefree, so much younger than he did now. And bloody hell, his eyes were actually twinkling.

“Now see?” Harry laughed, kissing the wriggling bundle in his arms. “He’s onto your plan, fairy princess.”

“Papa!”

“Does this mean our princess does not wish to see her gifts?” the other Severus continued, gathering the baby to him.

“Wanna see!” Eileen said, clinging to her ‘Papa’s’ neck.

“And what about you, husband?” the other Severus continued, and even Severus could see the heat in that look. That look promised untold pleasures to come, and Harry was clearly not immune.

“I, too, can’t wait to see what gifts I have waiting for me,” Harry purred. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss that struggled to be chaste to the other Severus’ lips.

“Dear God,” Severus managed.

“This is what you could have,” Lily whispered as the merry little family walked into the warm cottage and shut the door. “In this future, Harry is alive and well, and so are you. And the world is a better, more loving place.”

“How can I make this happen?”

“Go to Christmas dinner, Sev.”

Severus spun to look at her, but a gust of wind made snow whirl between them and when Severus next looked he was standing next to his fireplace. He looked up at the clock. “Fuck, I’ll be late.”

~

At ten past six Molly shot one last, despairing look towards the Floo then said,” Well, I suppose we’d best start.”

Harry, looking miserable, was hunched at the end of the table, the empty seat next to him staring at her almost accusingly, and Hermione and Ron were hovering nervously behind him.

“Well,” began Arthur, only to be cut off by the whoosh of the Floo.

Harry’s head snapped up and a smile crossed his face as Severus stalked towards them all. He was staring at Harry, an almost hungry look on his face.

“Forgive me for being late,” he said, his voice soft, yet penetrating. “I had an...errand to run before I came.”

He sat next to Harry, whose eyes were now sparkling, and placed a small, ring-sized box in front of him. Harry’s eyes widened and he looked up at Severus questioningly. Severus nodded and clasping Harry’s hand, pressed it to his lips.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Excellent, we’re all here. So, happy Christmas, all!”

Molly waved her wand and ‘Joy to the world’ began to play on the wireless, and as everyone ate and made merry, and as she saw the way Severus and Harry couldn’t seem to keep their hands to themselves, she smiled. Yes, it did appear that they’d been blessed, every one.

~


End file.
